


Thirdly

by UnrealRomance



Series: Life is More [3]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnrealRomance/pseuds/UnrealRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still getting a feel for these two.</p><p>Jareth is still animating things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirdly

Tea isn't supposed to be this complicated.

"Damn it, hold still!" I lunge across the island and grasp the teapot's handle. It whistles angrily at me- by the way, inanimate objects with emotions? Not as fun as it seems in the Disney movies. "Jareth! Un-fucking-animate my goddamn teapot!"

He's sitting on the other end of my kitchen, at the table. And the teacups are making _themselves_ for _him_. Asshole. He lifts a brow at me as he sighs. "And here I thought you liked living teapots and teacups."

"Ugh!" I huff and pick up the teapot, stroking the sides as if to calm a frightened animal. "I watched Beauty and the Beast with you _, once_." I stomp my feet as I walk around to pour the tea into the teacups with cream, milk and sugar already in them. "That kind of crap is only fun in movies."

"As you wish." His lips curl upward at the ends as he snaps his fingers and the tea set settles with a crack.

I sigh in relief when the teapot stops struggling. "Thank you."

"Hm. May I have a mirror?" He asks.

I put the teapot down and put my fists on my hips to give him an incredulous look. "No fuckin' way! You used the last one to create a horrifying... _thing_ , that's _still_ hiding in my garden-- stealing _flowers_!"

**Author's Note:**

> So Short! T-T


End file.
